


Demonic Dysfunction

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Yoshiko tries to find a solution for the problems she's having in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Demonic Dysfunction

Yoshiko rolled off of Riko, feeling sick to her stomach. All she could do was stare at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around in the dark. Her cock, completely soft, laid uselessly between her legs. She tried to funnel her energy, her blood, down to the now-useless appendage, desperately attempting to get it back up. Even getting it to move would be a small victory. Nothing happened.

"It's okay, Yoshiko. We can try again tomorrow." Riko laid on her side, trying to give Yoshiko a sympathetic smile. Yoshiko didn't bother to look her way at first, though. She was feeling too embarrassed and sorry for herself to look her partner in the eye. How was she supposed to smile and pretend everything was okay? They both knew that wasn't the case. Riko was just too nice to say otherwise.

"Yeah..." She could agree, but it didn't mean she was confident. Her confidence was at an all time low, in fact. This was worse than being constantly bullied in middle school. At least then, the only people that felt any ill will towards her were those whom she already wanted nothing to do with. This was Riko, though: her life partner. Knowing that she couldn't pleasure the woman she loved above all others made her feel like throwing up.

"Yoshiko?" She finally turned to Riko. Her concern was fully visible, even in the midnight gloom. "Hey, it's okay. Sometimes it just doesn't happen." She gently stroked Yoshiko's cheek, which she leaned into. Even if she didn't deserve such gentle touches, she would be remiss to not enjoy them while she could still get them.

"Yeah, sometimes..." That was an optimistic way of saying 'every time'. She had been so excited to have sex with Riko. After all the years of fantasizing about what they would do together in bed, she finally got her chance. The two of them began dating, and at first it was mostly what she dreamed of. Though the first signs of their current issues began to crop up, making her be unable to fuck Riko in every position she wanted to, at least they could _have_ sex. Those were the days...

Fast forward to the present, and those days were few and far between. Riko never had the sex drive that she had, which meant more days than not, Riko wasn't in the mood. When they actually _were_ in the mood at the same time, that was when the dread would begin. It would form in the pit of her stomach, growing steadily until it consumed her entire being. All she could think about was failure: the failure to get it up, the failure to bring Riko to climax before her erection inevitably disappeared. It was a prophecy that almost always came to pass.

"Aren't you frustrated?" Her voice came out meekly, not wanting to say out loud the thoughts that were pounding her brain like she wished she was pounding Riko. There was no doubt that Riko was frustrated, but she had never copped to it. She hadn't ever wanted to ask, even if the question kept appearing in her mind every night her cock went flaccid while in the middle of fucking her partner. Hearing what she was sure the truth was would only make her feel worse, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I... I suppose I am a little frustrated." Hearing Riko admit the truth that she had always believed to be the case didn't make her feel any better. As expected, she felt like her entire world was ending. She couldn't look at Riko anymore. Instead, she kept closing her eyes, wishing that sleep would take her away so she didn't have to hear anything else. Unfortunately, the churning in her stomach kept her wide awake. "It's okay, though. Our relationship isn't all about sex."

"I know that." She sighed deeply, pulling the covers up over her nearly-naked body and trying to hide herself beneath them. "But I want to make you feel as good as you deserve." There was another fear as well, though this one she refused to speak out loud. She was constantly terrified of a future where Riko realized that she deserved better than her weird, limp-dicked partner, and she would leave to find someone new. Yoshiko couldn't handle being alone again.

"You make me feel good in other ways." Riko smiled, enough to where Yoshiko almost believed it. Then her smile began to fade, which meant that it was time to feel extremely ill again. "Maybe it's just me." She waved her hands across her body, which, unlike Yoshiko's, was back to being mostly clothed. Only her pants were still off. "I know I don't have the greatest body..."

"That's not true! You have a great body!" Yoshiko finally came to life, shuffling over so she could get closer to Riko. "You have the body of a model!" Riko had always been pretty. Since the first day Yoshiko had laid eyes on her, she had noticed that. The older they both got, Riko had only grown more beautiful, transforming from a pretty princess to a beautiful queen. If only her god damn dick would come around to understanding that.

"Thank you, Yoshiko." Riko giggled, likely blushing in the dark. "Still, maybe if I was more attractive, you wouldn't have these problems." It was frustrating trying to explain away Riko's insecurities. She understood that her explanations sounded like half truths at best, but they were whole truths! Riko was hot: always had been, always would be. Her brain knew that, and her heart knew that. They had known it since they first met each other. No matter how much she tried to let her dick know that, however, it was all in vain.

"You're the most attractive woman I know, Riko, and you mean the world to me. You really do, and I swear that your body is perfect for me. It's just..." She pointed down at her dick, sighing futilely. "... my dick just doesn't want to cooperate, I guess." She didn't know _why_ her dick wouldn't cooperate. Riko was objectively attractive, which should have been enough. When they were going to get frisky, she even tried to think of super hot scenarios she wanted them to do together. No matter what she tried, it wouldn't work.

"Maybe it's a mental thing," Riko suggested, not for the first time. It was a fair belief, but Yoshiko knew that it couldn't be the case. Even when she did her best to clear her mind of anything except for sexy thoughts, her dick would still go soft at the worst possible moments. There were apparently no thoughts sexy enough to keep the blood flow pumping like it should. Her body was just a failed construction of skin and bones.

"Maybe..." She didn't want to talk about it anymore, even though she knew there was a need for the conversation. It felt like she had said everything that she could, though. As much as she tried to get things going, her body just wouldn't work like she wanted it to. She didn't want Riko to feel she was unattractive, and she didn't want her to find attention in the arms of another person. It felt like she was running out of time, though.

"We should go to bed, Yoshiko." Speaking of time... Yoshiko rolled over to check her phone: it was already after midnight. That tended to happen when they tried to get it on, but it felt so wasteful when she couldn't bring either of them to completion. Gritting her teeth, she knew that it was best for them to try and sleep.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned back around and gently pressed her lips to Riko's. "Goodnight, Riko. I love you."

"I love you too, Yoshiko." Riko kissed her back, then turned around to go to bed. Yoshiko stared at her back for a few seconds, then shook her head and laid down on her back. Back to staring at the ceiling, feeling sick with tears attempting to fall down her cheeks. She was a complete failure of a partner. Her stupid fucking dick didn't work like it was supposed to, she couldn't satisfy her partner like she should, and it was causing said partner to feel negatively about themselves. She really _was_ a demon after all.

It had been quite some time since she'd had the thoughts that were running around her head in that moment, but she was hoping, _praying_ that when she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Eventually, enough was enough. Yoshiko couldn't take feeling like a complete failure anymore. She couldn't keep looking at Riko and feeling like she didn't deserve her. It was tearing her up inside. For the sake of her relationship, she had to do something. As much as she didn't want to tell someone, keeping it to herself would just continue the cycle of misery she was going through. There was only one person she knew that could maybe do something about it.

"Dr. Nishikino speaking." Yoshiko swallowed thickly, feeling ill-prepared for what she was about to admit. She didn't know Maki all that well. Their respective idol groups had stood on stage together once, but that was years ago. She didn't keep in touch with most of the ladies in Muse, and she wouldn't be surprised if Maki didn't even remember her. 

"Uh, hello Maki. It's, uh, it's Yoshiko. Yoshiko Tsushima. We, uh, we performed as idols a few years ago..." She was struggling to get the words out, no matter how necessary they were. It had been hard enough to admit to Riko that she was going to do this, which is how she got Maki's number in the first place. She had put on her usual bluster and bravado, trying to convince herself more than Riko that this was going to go fine. Inside, however, she was dying from nerves.

"Oh, Yoshiko? Yes, I remember you." Maki chuckled on the other line, and Yoshiko breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was remembered, though the most difficult part was yet to come. "Is everything alright? I don't believe you've ever called me before."

"No, I haven't. I, uh... There's a problem I'm having, and you're the only person I know who might be able to help." The worry wasn't so much that Maki couldn't help her. She was a doctor, making her the best-equipped to give her advice or a prescription. The real worry was letting anyone else know about her embarrassing secret. It would be absolutely devastating if anyone else knew how pathetic she really was.

"If there's something wrong, you should make an appointment with the hospital. Just ask for me, and I'm sure I can squeeze you in."

"No, uh, it isn't exactly that." She started to fidget, struggling to get any more words out. It was a relief that Riko had agreed to go hang out with You while she made this call. Having Riko there by her side would paradoxically make her feel worse. "I, uh..." She had to say it. Maki didn't have time to waste on her stuttering like an idiot. "I'm having problems in the bedroom..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, as if afraid their apartment neighbors would hear her and start spreading gossip.

"Oh..." She could hear the surprise in Maki's voice. "I... am a surgical practitioner, Yoshiko. Sexual health is not my expertise." The surprise was fading away, but she could practically _feel_ the embarrassment coming through the phone. She couldn't blame Maki, though. They both were pretty damn embarrassed in this situation.

"I know, but... I... I can't get it up," she whispered helplessly, feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes. "And when I do, it just... dies... I can't keep going like this, Maki. Riko's going to leave me..." Of course, she didn't know that for sure. Riko had never given any hint that she would reassess their relationship due to her sexual failings, but it was hard not to believe that it would eventually happen. Though she had a smaller libido than most, Riko was still a sexual being. Those doujins she had in high school were proof enough of that. "Please, there has to be something you can give me that will help."

"I... suppose there is." There was a sigh on the other line, then she heard what sounded like the scribbling of a pen. "I'm going to prescribe you something that might be able to help. While I've never prescribed it myself, my wife has, and apparently it does help. If you can just tell me the closest pharmacy to you, I can send it there. You should be able to pick it up in a day or two."

"God, thank you, Maki. Thank you so much!" She was so relieved that she actually collapsed to the floor, as if her bones had become jelly. This was the best case scenario: Maki prescribing her something that could help, while not outwardly judging her for being less of a lover. She gave Maki the address to her closest pharmacy, then thanked her profusely before hanging up.

Though she wanted to let Riko know immediately, she didn't want You to look over her shoulder at the text. Chika and You had a habit of being nosy, especially when it came to Riko. They would lean over her shoulder and casually look at her phone when she had it open. That was how she found out that the two of them knew she was sexting Riko. Never again... This was _especially_ something neither of those blabbermouths needed to know.

Now all she had to do was wait for the pills to arrive, go to the pharmacy, and somehow look the pharmacist in the eye. Logically, they would have seen multiple people come in to receive pills like that, but they probably never saw someone as young as her picking them up. Plus, it was just embarrassing in general. If only she could do this without anyone knowing. Even Riko, though it was hard to keep her problems from her. It was kind of her pussy that was getting her dick put into it.

She was just begging for this to work.

* * *

Before dinner, she took one of the little pills and hid the bottle away in her drawer. It didn't matter whether or not Riko saw it, but she didn't want it out in the open in case one of their friends randomly showed up. She tried to focus on her evening with Riko, but all she could think of was what was going to happen that night. While she always worried that she was going to fail whenever they had sex, planning to have sex was the worst for her anxiety. It gave her more time to think about how she needed to perform, which possibly contributed to her constantly _not_ performing. 

"I can't stop thinking about it," she muttered in between bites of her dinner. She felt Riko's hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

"It's okay, Riko. If it doesn't work, we'll find another way." She looked over at Riko, seeing her smiling so honestly. It was hard not to smile back, even though her own smile was a lot more forced. It was believable, but she still struggled to get past her own worries and insecurities. This was the best chance she had to make things work. If it failed, then she just might lose Riko forever.

For the rest of the night, she would occasionally forget what she was going to try. She got a solid hour of video games in before she remembered, then she didn't feel like gaming anymore. Instead, she laid next to Riko in bed, letting herself be vulnerable to the only person she truly trusted to treat her with understanding. She curled up facing away from Riko, her breathing heavy. It was hard not to cry.

"We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, Yoshiko," Riko murmured soothingly, hugging her warmly from behind. However, she immediately broke from that embrace after Riko said that, turning on her surprised partner.

"We have to, Riko! If this doesn't work, then I... I..." She waved her arms around before sighing deeply, curling into Riko's body. "I don't know what I'm gonna do..." She shut her eyes tight, tears finally trickling out. They felt hot and miserable, which was appropriate, considering that was exactly how she was feeling inside. She wasn't sure another partner would be as understanding as Riko was. How had she found someone like Riko and actually convinced her to date her? That was just one of life's mysteries. 

"We'll figure it out, Yoshiko." It was clear that Riko didn't have anything else she could offer to make her feel better besides her support. That should have been enough, but for her current broken, depressed mind, it was like water washing off her back. It was there, but it was just one piece of positive thinking drowning in a sea of negativity. That was how she had always been. Again, how had she gotten Riko to date her?

Eventually she felt calm enough to leave Riko's embrace, but the knowledge of what they were going to do didn't fully leave her mind. It was there every step of the night, until she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Her stomach was in knots as she brushed her teeth, thinking about what they were about to try. Were the pills going to work? She looked down at her shorts, where her dick remained flaccid inside. Though she had attempted some sexy thoughts, there hadn't been anything going on down there. On top of that, while looking down, a splotch of toothpaste fell off her brush and onto her crotch. That seemed like as bad of an omen as anything.

Wiping it off as best she could, she finished up and trudged into the bedroom. When she got there, she saw Riko sitting on her knees, looking at her in embarrassment. Unlike her usual bedtime attire, she was wearing pale pink, frilly lingerie. It was the one that she had bought nearly a year ago to try and spice things up in the bedroom, though it had been stuck in the closet as of late. Tonight was apparently time to bring it out.

"I, uh, thought maybe you'd like it," Riko said meekly, blushing and smiling slightly. She wasn't wrong. Yoshiko licked her lips, walking over to the bed in a daze. Climbing onto it, she sat on her knees in front of Riko. The two of them stared at each other, trying to figure out who would make the first move. Eventually Yoshiko decided to do it: if she didn't, then she might never know if those damn pills worked.

Nothing happened at first when she kissed Riko. Of course, it was still nice to kiss Riko, so she didn't complain. Her lips were one of the greatest things in the world. Honestly, she wouldn't mind just kissing her without sex even being on the table. Not that Riko ever believed her when she suggested it. Just because _almost_ every time their makeout sessions turned to sex didn't mean it would always happen.

The deeper into their makeout session they got, the more Yoshiko rubbed her body against Riko's. The two of them ended up falling over, Riko on her back and Yoshiko on top of her. She eagerly rubbed against Riko as she always did, kissing her with liberal usage of her tongue. Suddenly, she felt something stirring between her legs. Pressing down against Riko, there was no doubt about it: she was getting hard.

She had gotten hard before, of course. That wasn't a zero-sum game. The problem was keeping it up. It still felt as if she was on a time limit, which made her start to sweat. At the same time, she didn't want to rush Riko, who needed more to get going. So she tried her best to push it out of her mind as she continued to kiss Riko, touching her everywhere she could reach.

Luckily, she was still hard when she started to pull off her shorts. She had to roll off of Riko to get them off, along with her underwear. Both garments were kicked off as fast as they could, allowing her to get a good look at her fully-erect cock. She pushed it down with a finger, watching as it sprang back up. It felt _harder_ than she had ever felt before. Maybe she was being delusional, but it felt like the pill was doing something.

"Yoshiko?" She looked over at Riko, who was lifting her lingerie up to show that her panties had just been disposed of. "I know your cock is really interesting, but maybe you can put it in me now?" She giggled with a light blush at the sight of Yoshiko's face beginning to burn red.

"Sorry!" Embarrassed, she got on top of Riko, looking down as she spread her legs. Well, it was now or never. She grasped onto Riko's hips, holding on tight as she pushed the tip of her cock inside. As she sank in deeper, inch by inch, she couldn't stop worrying over how long she was going to last. Even with the pill in her system, she couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't work as well as either of them wanted it to. So she thrust in hard and fast, desperate to bring Riko to an orgasm before it wore off.

Hovering over Riko, she watched her face screw up in pleasure as she moaned. Unlike her normally quiet demeanor, she could be pretty loud in the bedroom. Yoshiko loved how she sounded, and she wanted to keep those moans going for as long as she could. It was also nice to see her boobs bouncing with each thrust, though the lingerie she was wearing was covering them. While thrusting, she did her best to work Riko's lingerie up, until Riko finally helped her out, exposing her breasts.

The longer they went at it, Yoshiko realized that her erection wasn't going down. It remained hard and proud inside of Riko, who was enjoying the ride. When she cried out Yoshiko's name as she came, Yoshiko was still rock hard. Both of them could scarcely believe it. Yoshiko was looking down at Riko with wide eyes, shocked at the throbbing that was still going on. After Riko got through her orgasm, she matched her partner's expression.

"It's still hard," Yoshiko whispered, expecting it to go flaccid at any moment. Each second that passed proved that it had staying power, however. She kept staring in shock, then she began to smile. Finally, she laughed, ecstatic. "It's still hard!" She kissed Riko with great enthusiasm, laughing and smiling the entire time.

"Yes, it is," Riko replied with a smile, giggling as Yoshiko peppered her with kisses all over her face. "You know, since it's still hard, maybe we can do something else..." She blushed shyly, embarrassed despite the position they were both in. "Do you think you could do me from behind?" Yoshiko's eyes lit up. Because of her issues, the two of them had only been able to do it in the missionary position. Now that the pill had worked, a bunch of new avenues had opened up for them.

"Yes!" Excitedly, Yoshiko pulled out of Riko and rolled off of her, getting off of the bed and standing there waiting. Her dick stood proudly as Riko stood up as well, slowly bending over the bed. With her partner's ass wiggling from side to side in front of her, begging for her to enter, she knew that she had to thank Maki for the wonder drug the next time they spoke. She just... might not want to go into too much detail.

"My former angel powers have returned to me! They now inhabit my dick, giving me the penetration powers of the Gods!"

"Yoshiko, please fuck me before you make me dry up."


End file.
